User blog:MusicManiac/Wikian Mystery: Serial Killers Part 3
Characters *Des *Kaylin *Lizzy *Yazzy *Syler *Xav *Rob (Killed by Unknown Person) *Dani (Killed by Darryl) *Annie *Tori *Damian (Killed Himself) *Darryl (Killed Himself) *Chris *CeCe *Alaura *Ash *Karen (Killed By Unknown Person) *Cam *Jo (Wounded) *Lauren (Killed by Rob) Episode 6:53 PM. It is getting dark, and American Airlines Flight 191519 is ready to land. The pilot is landing, when suddenly he turns on the intercom. 'Hello Pasengers'. A long pause follows. Suddenly he whispers 'Save yourself, the end is near.' The intercom shuts itslef off, and the plane starts spinning in a spiral downwards. The final words of the passengers and crew are heard at the flight control. They are astonished to hear this. The plane flies very low and rams right into an appartment, killing 287 people in the plane and 87 on land. (None of these were wikians). Des hears of the news, and hacks into the Flight Control. He listens to the final words, and hears the pilot's vage last words. Suddenly his mouth falls open. He rechecks Ash' history and is sure, the pilot and Ash know eachother. Police agent Xav is at the disaster scene when his friend Alaura comes up to him. She says that there is something he may want to see at the hospital. Once arrived, Xav is shocked to see Lizzy sitting there hooked up to x-ray machines tracking the insides of her body. Alaura and CeCe claim that she has been infected with a sickness that has a 99.9% death rate. Alaura tells Xav that Lizzy said that she and that guy who bombed the bus had a thing, and that he might have given her the sickness. Suddenly they hear a beep. Lizzy has died. Alaura comes home, and sees that her computer is open. When she looks at it, she can see that her documents are open. It has all been erased. ALL of it. Meanwhile Des and Jo must discuss how they plan on finding Ash. She isn't sure, and they decide to sleep on it. Xav, Kaylin, Chris and Tori are walking down the streets. They feel safe, because Xav is with them. They are going to the movies to get their minds off of everything. After they have purchased their tickets they go to the room where the movie is playing. The movie begins.. Someone knocks on Des' door, and he opens it. It's Alaura, with her laptop. She asks Des to take a look at it. Des takes a look at it, and hooks it up to his monitor. One single document pops up. When he opens it, the following words are displayed. 'Save Yourself. The end is near.' The movie has been going on for about an hour, when the screen goes black. A voice is heard. 'Save yourself, the end is near.' Suddenly people see smoke, and start shouting. Xav pulls out his gun, but to no avail. Des, who is at home a few miles away hears a large bang. He sees a giant flare. The movie theater has been blown up with Xav, Kaylin, Chris and Tori in it. Category:Blog posts